


After The Battle

by Haberdasher



Series: Pokemon RPG Fic [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: Ophelia resting at the Celebi shrine after her first battle, in between our fourth and fifth pokerpg sessions.





	After The Battle

The view from the shrine was breathtaking. Ophelia was sitting down- her back resting against a tree, a Pokemon on each side- and yet she could still see most of Agate Village below.

Agate Village... Maybe to some people it still qualified as a village, but to Ophelia it was the largest city she had ever set foot in. Thinking about how many people must be down there, going about their daily lives, was positively dizzying. And yet, towns this big must be normal to the city’s residents; it was what they knew, after all, and doubtlessly many of them would never know anything else.

Ophelia hadn’t fully realized how small her hometown was until this moment, until she had the opportunity to be somewhere else, to know somewhere else.

Ezra squirmed, abruptly bumping into her side, and Ophelia’s train of thought derailed as she nearly choked on the hard candy in her mouth. Kurtis was a few feet away, talking- whether to himself or to his Pokemon or to some random passerby, she didn’t know- but she determined that she wasn’t the one being spoken to, and thus his speech became mere white noise.

Ophelia’s gaze turned from the city to the woods that surrounded her.

She looked around, looked at every tree, every branch, every glimmer of light. Part of her wanted to deny that she was looking for anything in particular. Part of her knew, deep down, what she was hoping to see, and knew just as well that she’d never find it.

Sure, she was next to a shrine for Celebi- Ophelia looked over at the shrine, which looked to all the world like a rather unexceptional stone, though she knew better. But Celebi only showed itself under two circumstances: either a major catastrophe was about to occur, or some great hero was about to gain an unexpected ally.

On such a calm afternoon, Ophelia was fairly certain that catastrophe was not about to strike. And Ophelia knew, too, that she was no great hero, that she wasn’t nearly strong enough to catch a legendary’s attention.

Not yet, anyway.

But every story had a beginning. Everyone had to start somewhere. Even Champions have a hometown, have a starter Pokemon, just like her-

A flicker of movement caught Ophelia’s eye, revealing that Ezra had climbed on top of the shrine and was floating atop it while making some sort of victory cry.

Okay, so maybe not everyone had a starter Pokemon  _just_  like hers. But didn’t that serve to make her story all the more extraordinary?

And she’d made it through one battle now, and had been rewarded for it to boot (the hard candy she had been sucking on was a mere sliver by now, but its sweetness lingered in her mouth; better yet was the candy she had stored away, the candy that would make her Pokemon stronger when the time was right). Things could only get better from here.

Ophelia blinked a few times, weary eyelids drooping, before she closed her eyes altogether, giving Queen a few pets before resting her arm on the Houndour’s fur.

No Celebi was about to find her. No hustle and bustle from the town below could disturb her. Everything was calm, everything was peaceful...

And so Ophelia drifted off to sleep.


End file.
